Saving Peter
by Batgirl133
Summary: Based upon Once Upon A Time. Winter was born in Neverland. Her father is Rumpelstiltskin. And Peter stole Henry. Deciding to return to her birthplace, she switches places with Henry, and finds out that Peter is dying.
1. Prologue

Mary Margaret, Regina, and Emma were gathered in her apartment. A girl with white hair, sea green eyes, and pale skin was with them. She looked to be the age of 14. She was wearing a white blouse with a few buttons undone, showing her cleavage, along with a brown coat that went down to her ankles. She had brown pants on along with black combat boots. She had a belt around her waist where a sword was strapped to it and a pistol on the other side. And to top it all off, was a black pirate hat on top of her head.

"So, what's the problem?" The girl asked.

"Henry's missing, Winter." Emma answered.

"You wouldn't have called me here if you didn't know where he was." Winter said.

"He's in Neverland." Regina answered.

Winter's eyes widened.

"I swore that I would never go back there! You know that!" Winter yelled.

"We know, but Henry is in danger. Peter took him. He obviously took him for a reason." Mary Margaret said.

Winter massaged her forehead as she began pacing back and forth.

"For years, I thought Hook was my father, and then I find out, that my real father is Rumpelstiltskin and that I have a nephew who is only four years younger than me. And I had to deal with Peter for years. If he sees me, he will kill me." Winter said.

"You're the only one who can get there besides Peter." They said.

Winter sighed.

"Fine, I'll go back. But I can't take you guys with me. It would be way too dangerous." Winter said.


	2. Chapter 1

Winter stood on the top of the roof, the night sky shining above. She slowly lifted off into the sky. Then she flew towards Neverland.

After a few minutes, the night sky faded away and she saw the island of Neverland. She saw a fire in a clearing. She flew towards it. Then she slowly set herself down.

Henry sat on a tree stump, tapping his foot to the music. The Lost boys were dancing. And Peter was playing his pipes.

When Winter landed on the ground, Peter stopped playing. The Lost boys stopped dancing and surrounded her. Two of them grabbed her arms and forced her to kneel on the ground in front of Peter.

Peter walked up to her slowly. He then drew his knife and held it against her throat. Winter smirked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and your father got sent to Storybrook." Peter growled.

"One, we did. Two, Hook is not my father. Rumpelstiltskin is. And I'm here because of my nephew that you stole from me. Oh, and by the way, Hook is dead." Winter said.

Peter took a step back, surprised. Winter looked at Henry. He, too, was shocked.

"I thought you swore never to come back." Peter said.

"Like I said before, you took Henry. That is why I'm here. And I am determined to find out why." Winter said.

"Let her go." Peter said.

The lost boys let her go and she stood up.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet." Winter said.

"You know that Rumpelstiltskin is my son." Peter said.

"Doesn't stop me from having feelings for you." Winter muttered under her breath.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." Winter answered. "So, about Henry."

"We must talk privately." Peter said.

Winter waved her hand and pipes appeared and began playing themselves. Peter raised an eyebrow at her.

"Carry on." Peter said.

The lost boys continued dancing. Peter then led Winter away from the campsite. He stopped at a tent, and let her inside. He then followed her.

Winter sat down on the ground and Peter sat across from her.

"Now, explain." Winter said.

"First of all, I need to know a few things. How did Hook die?" Peter asked.

"Father almost killed him. Hook went after him. Then, Regina killed him, She's the evil queen's mother." Winter answered.

Peter nodded.

"Second, what are your abilities?" Peter asked.

"Well, I can fly. I can control ice, fire, and water. I can make solid objects by shaping them into ice and then they become solid." Winter answered.

"And I'm guessing a few other things by the pipes." Peter added.

Winter nodded.

"Now, if that is all, answer my question about Henry." Winter said.

"I want to stay here forever. But I can't do that. I'm dying. And by having him here, I can stay as long as he is under my spell." Peter answered.

Winter's eyes narrowed.

"But I thought Wendy, Michael, and John helped with that?" Winter answered.

"They did for a while, but then, it stopped working. All I know is that Henry is the only one I know who can help me. Winning his heart over, will help me." Peter said.

Winter was silent for a while, until she realized what the problem was.

"He's not the only one. The problem is that you need someone of your own blood to stay here with you. And having them here, will help you stay here. But winning their heart, will make you live forever." Winter answered.

Peter looked at her intently.

"And what are you proposing I do about this problem?" He said, his voice close to snapping.

"I'll offer a trade." Winter answered.

Peter looked at her strangely.

"What kind of a trade?" Peter asked.

"Despite my memories and feelings of this place, if you allow me to bring Henry back to Storybrook, I will take his place here." Winter answered.

Peter thought about this for a while. Then he nodded.

"Alright, deal. But you have to come straight back." He growled the last part.

Winter stood up and held her hand out. Peter shook her hand.

Then the former enemies left the tent and returned to the fire.


	3. Chapter 2

As the sun rose over the island of Neverland. Peter met Winter and Henry in the clearing.

"If you don't return by the time that sun sets, I will find you and I will kill you, and then bring him back here." Peter said.

"Fair enough." Winter said shrugging. "C'mon, Henry."

Winter grabbed his hand and then she flew towards the sky. Henry right beside her. And soon, they were back in Storybrook. Th hey quickly landed.

"Henry, do you know where we are?" Winter asked.

Henry's glazed expression, slowly disappeared.

"We're in Storybrook!" He shouted.

"That's right. Now, we have to hurry." Winter said.

She then grabbed his hand and they ran down the street toward Mary Margaret's apartment. Her black coat flapping behind her. She had her free hand on her hat to keep it from flying off.

They entered the building and climbed the stairs. They finally reached the door. Winter knocked on it.

"Mary Margaret!" Winter shouted.

Mary opened the door and Winter hurried inside with Henry behind her.

"Henry!" Mary exclaimed, hugging him. Emma hurried over and hugged him as well. Regina soon joined them. Charming also hugged him.

"How did you get him back?" Emma asked.

"I made a deal with Peter." Winter answered.

"What was the deal you made?" Charming asked.

"Peter took Henry because he was dying. He needs a family member there so he can stay. But he has to win over their heart so that he can stay young forever. The deal I made was that for Henry to return, and I'd stay with him." Winter answered.

"But you hate that place." Regina said.

"I know. But it's a small price to pay to proteprotect Henry." Winter said.

"What do you mean by family? How are you guys family?" Emma asked, confused.

"Rumpelstiltskin is his son. Making him my grandfather and Henry his great grandfather." Winter said.

( **Don't read to much into it. It's just like Percy Jackson being Annabeth's cousin.** )

"So you'll have to stay there forever?" Mary asked.

"Pretty much. Unless I was able to convince Peter to come here so I could visit." Winter answered.

"You should go visit your father and brother you leave. Their in Rumpel's shop." Emma said.

"Thank you." Winter said.

Then she turned to Henry. He had a tear falling down his cheek as he quickly hugged her.

"I don't want you to go." Henry said.

"It was either you or me. And I must hurry. Goodbye, Henry." Winter said.

"Goodbye, Winter." Henry said.

Then she turned and left.

«««»»»

Winter opened the door to the shop and closed it behind her.

"Winter, my dear. What brings you here?" Rumpel asked.

"I'm leaving." Winter said.

"What? Why? Where?" Bae asked.

"Henry was kidnapped by Peter. Peter is dying. And only a family member can heal him. But they have to stay in Neverland. And so I traded places with Henry. Peter let me bring him back. But I have to return. I came to say goodbye before I left." Winter answered.

"Oh, dear." Rumpel said.

"And I'm not trading places with either of you. Both of you need to stay together. And Henry needs his dad. Plus, I know Neverland and Peter better than anyone else. That's why I need to so this." Winter said.

Bae hugged his sister.

"Promise to visit?" He asked.

"If I can." Winter answered.

Winter walked up to her father and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Be careful dear." He said.

"I'll try to." Winter said.


	4. Chapter 3

The sun was beginning to set. Peter looked at the sun and frowned. She went back on her promise. He flew up towards the sky, right when Winter appeared. He stopped. She flew up to him.

"You're late." Peter said.

"I had to say goodbye to everyone. Especially my father and brother." Winter replied.

"You talked to Rumpel?" Peter asked surprised.

"Yes. And my brother's name by the way is Bae." Winter answered.

"Whatever, come on. Dinner is going to be served and I'm not going to be late." Peter said.

He grabbed her wrist and they landed in the clearing where a burnt boar was cut up into different sections. The lost boys sat surrounding the fire. Two empty spots were waiting for them.

Peter grabbed a plate and handed it to her. She took it and grabbed one of the sections. Peter grabbed a plate and did the same. They then went over to the empty spots and sat down.

"Peter, where's Henry?" Devin asked.

"We didn't need him." Peter answered, as he ate.

"Then why is she here?" Another boy asked.

"She agreed to take his place instead." Peter answered.

"And I hope that the fact that I can hunt and cook appeals to you. I don't know how you can eat things burnt." Winter said, shaking her head.

Peter glanced at her. Winter smirked back.

«««»»»

Peter played his pipes and the boys sat and listened. Winter began waving her hands. The fire took the shape of a woman. The woman danced to Peter's music. Peter noticed and smiled.

"Instead of making the fire dance, why don't you dance?" Peter asked.

"Alright." Winter said shrugging.

She got up and Peter continued playing his pipes, playing what sounded like something you would play on your way to war. Winter began to dance.

Winter slowly backed into the fire. The boys gasped. Peter only narrowed his eyes. And then, using the fire to her advantage she danced among the flames. And as the beat quickened, Winter danced faster. And as the song came to an end, the Winter made the fire became the head of a dragon. As the Dragon roared, the boys backed away.

Then, Winter went back to her seat as the fire returned to normal. Winter nearly collapsed onto the log.

"Impressive." Peter admitted.

Winter yawned.

"I think that's enough for today. Everyone off to bed!" Peter commanded.

The boys stood and went off to their tents. Peter started walking towards his own.

"Where will I sleep?" Winter asked.

"With me." Peter answered, motioning for her to follow.

She quickly ran over to him. He opened the tent flap for her. She went inside. Peter then came inside as well.

Peter laid down on a queen sized bed covered with furs. Winter stood there uncomfortably.

"Well? Lay down." Peter said.

Winter took her coat, hat, and belt off. She set them in the corner. Then sitting on the edge of the bed, she took her black combat boots off. She set her boots with the rest of her stuff in the corner.

Peter scooted to the other side, as she then laid down next to him. She went under the furs and laid her head on the pillow. She fell asleep quickly.

Peter, too, soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

_Winter opened her eyes and found that she couldn't move. Her hands and legs were tied around a tree._ _Then a boy walked up to her. She recognized him as Peter's shadow. He looked just like Peter, except that his skin and hair was black. His clothes were different shades of gray and black. But the worst part where his eyes. They were red, and because of his skin being black, they seemed to be glowing. He smiled, showing off his white fangs and teeth._ _"You may be able to trick Peter, but you won't be able to fool me that easily." He said._ _"What are you doing?" Winter asked._ _He took out a knife and held the blade against her neck. He leaned close to her, so that there faces were mere inches from each other._ _"Only Henry can save Peter. And I won't stop till I kill you." The shadow said._ _He pressed the knife against her throat, drawing blood. Winter closed her eyes and winced._

Winter sat up quickly. She felt something wet on her neck. She touched it and winced. She looked at her fingers and gasped. They were covered in blood.

"You won't be able to change him."

Winter looked at the corner and saw Peter's shadow. He had his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"Only those without a heart are completely heartless such as yourself." Winter replied, a hand on her neck to slow down the flow of blood.

"I am Peter and Peter is me." He said.

"You're only his shadow. And you aren't the only demon here on Neverland. I was born here, and I know more about this place than you ever will." Winter replied.

He walked over to her and leaned close to her so that once again, their faces were mere inches away from each other.

"I can sense your fear." He said.

"If you kill me, then Peter will die and you won't exist anymore." Winter said, smirking.

"No, if I kill you, I will grab Henry once again and he will save Peter." He replied.

Winter jumped to her feet, making him back up. She put a finger on his chest.

"If you harm a single hair on his head, I swear I'll end you!" Winter yelled.

Peter groaned and sat up.

"What is going on?" He asked as he sat up.

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at them. His eyes narrowed when he saw them.

"Nobody threatens or harms my family." Winter said, ignoring Peter.

Peter got up and flew over to them. He pushed them away from each other. Winter still held her hand against her neck. Peter noticed.

Peter put his hand on her wrist and pulled her hand away. His eyes widened when he saw the blood. He turned to his shadow, but he was gone.

"Crap." He growled. "Sit down on the bed."

Winter sat on the edge of the bed. Peter grabbed a first aid kit and sat next to her. He then began cleaning the blood away. Then he put some gauze there and taped it so that the gauze would stay. Then he cleaned the blood from her hand.

"What did he do?" Peter asked.

"It started as a dream. He said that he wouldn't stop till he killed me. In the dream, he cut me, then I wake up and my neck is bleeding and he's standing in the corner. I said that if he killed me, then you would die and he wouldn't exist. Then he said that he would grab Henry and Henry would prevent that. That's when you woke up." Winter answered.

Peter shook his head.

"But I need to know something. If I died, would you do that?" Winter asked.

"A deal is a deal. If Pan brought him back here, Henry would appear back in Storybrook." Peter said.

"You call him Pan?" Winter asked.

"Yes. He's other half. It only seemed fit." Peter answered.

"Also, I don't remember you swearing on Neverland on our deal." Winter said.

"One of the reasons why I hate you is because you are the only person to have been born in Neverland. And every deal that you make with someone in Neverland, cannot be broken." Peter said.

"Oh." Winter said.

Winter didn't voice her thought. Instead, she just kept quiet, and dreading about what could happen. But one thing she did know was this, if Pan killed her, he would die.


	6. Chapter 5

Winter found that she couldn't fall back asleep. So getting up, she put her stuff back on. She left her hat in the tent. Then she quickly braided her hair over her shoulder. Then she left the tent.

It was a full moon. The stars were shining bright above her. She went into the forest and climbed a tree.

She took a deep breath and smiled as the wind blew a few loose strands of her white hair around her face. Then the ground began to shake.

Winter dropped to the ground and ran through the forest. Soon, she reached a clearing. In the clearing, with it's back to her, was a wild boar. Winter smirked.

She snuck up behind it as it ate the berries off a bush. The boar was taller than her. Then she backed up, taking out her sword.

Then she ran as fast as she could. Right before she would run into the boar, she jumped and yelling, she landed on its back. She plunged the sword into its back.

The boar squealed and began thrashing around. Winter held on for dear life as it tried to get her off.

«««»»»

 _Peter stood in a clearing. Pan was in front of him._

 _"Peter, he doesn't want you." Winter said, putting her hand on his shoulder._

 _"I don't care. I made a promise." Peter said._

 _"And I swore on Neverland that you could break all promises and deals to me." Winter said._

 _"I don't care. I won't let him hurt you." Peter said._

 _"Oh, come on, Peter. What happened to stealing Henry and using his powers to take over the world?" Pan asked._

 _"I told you that we didn't need him!" Peter yelled._

 _"She is unimportant and you know that. She's trying to trick you! She's turned you good!" Pan shouted back._

 _Winter growled behind him. She pushed Peter to the ground and then stepped towards Pan._

 _"Winter, don't! He'll kill you!" Peter said._

 _"I don't care. I'm not afraid to die." Winter answered._

 _She drew her sword as Pan drew his knife. He slashed at her. She backed away from him. They went on like that for a while. Switching back and forth from defense to offense and backing away from the other. Then, in rage, Pan charged at her. Winter was caught off guard and then he stabbed her in the stomach._

 _Winter's eyes were wide. Then they narrowed. She plunged her sword into Pan's heart, killing him instantly. Pan let go of the knife and fell to the ground._

 _"Winter!" Peter yelled._

 _He got up and caught her as she fell into his arms. He sat on the ground holding her bridal style._

 _"I can't lose you." Peter said, as tears fell._

 _Winter cried as well._

 _"Whatever happens, don't hurt Henry. He needs his family." Winter said._

 _And then the light in her sea green eyes disappeared as her body went limp and cold._

 _"No! Winter, please!" Peter cried, shaking her gently. "NO!"_

 _He then curled his body over hers and cried._

Peter sat up quickly, his body was covered in sweat. _Why did I have that dream? Why did I care so much about if she died or not?_ Peter wondered.

He looked next to him and was shocked to find that she was not next to him.

"Winter?" Peter asked, looking around the cabin.

Then he noticed her hat in the corner. That was the only thing of hers in the tent. He grabbed it. He knew her enough that she would not have left without it. She would not forget it.

The first thing he thought about was the dream. Could Pan have killed her already? But why would he try to kill her two times in the same night? He never would have done something like that.

Peter quickly went to the entrance of the tent and pulled back the flap. He was met with the rising sun. He quickly ran out, looking all around for her, her hat in his hand.

"Winter?" Peter said.

Then, the trees rustled, as Winter appeared dragging a boar bigger than herself into the camp.

"Winter!" Peter shouted.

Winter turned and her eyes widened. Peter ran to her.

"What were you doing? Are you hurt? You could have died!" Peter shouted.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to hunt. I found us some food. It's just really heavy. Otherwise I would have been back sooner." Winter said.

Peter put her hat on her head. She fixed it so it was on the way the way it was supposed to. Peter grabbed the ear of the boar and helped her drag it into the camp. Winter wiped some sweat off her brow.

"You need to be careful. Especially at night." Peter said.

"Why?" Winter asked.

"Because Pan really does want you dead, and he can only appear at night. And he can clearly attack you in your dreams." Peter said.

"Ok, then, I'll make sure not to sleep during the day and limit sleeping at night. And if he does appear in my dreams, I'll just wake myself up like I did last night. If he's in the tent I'll wake you up. Problems solved." Winter said.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Peter asked.

"Well how come you are so caring all of a sudden? I thought you were a demon." Winter said, smirking.

"Because if you die, I die. Especially with our deal. We never did discuss what would happen if you died." Peter said.

"Well, there's no one besides Rumpel or Bae. And they need each other. Henry needs his father." Winter said.

She cut the boar open. Peter helped her hang it up so that the blood could dry.

"And what about you?" Peter asked.

"I barely know them. Hook was my father until he got killed and then I found out that he wasn't. Rumpel feel's more like a stepfather to me. Plus, I'm used to being alone. That's how Hoom raised me. Being alone is the key to survival. That way your heart can't get broken." Winter said.

She tied the rope around the tree.

"I'm guessing that's your motto by everything that I know about you." Winter said.

"I'm not alone." Peter said.

"Oh, that's right. You have Pan." Winter said, sarcastically.

"Not just him." Peter said, his eyes narrowing.

"The lost boys. I didn't think about that. You are their father aren't you? And yet, all of them, plus Wendy, Michael, and John can't even help you and don't even know that you're dying do they? That's one heck of a family you got." Winter said, rolling her eyes.

Peter grabbed her wrist harshly. His eyes flashed red.

"I care about them." Peter said.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you risking everything to stay in Neverland just so you can live forever?" Winter asked.

"I'm doing it so that I can stay with them here forever. Everything else is Pan." Peter growled.

"Pan said that he was you and you were him. So I highly doubt that." Winter said, shoving him away with her free hand.


	7. Chapter 6

Peter's green eyes became red. Winter met his gaze. He pinned her arms to the trunk of the tree nearest them. With his other hand, he took out a knife.

"It lookes like Pan really is you." Winter said.

"I'm not Pan." Peter growled.

"Your voice, skin color, and hair color may not be the same. But your eyes sure are. And if you're going to kill me, then go right ahead. But you won't be able to find anyone else to help you. And you will die." Winter said.

"Exactly. That's why I'm going to teach you a lesson." Peter said.

He touched the cold blade against her forearm. Then he slowly cut her pale skin. She winced but didn't scream. Winter's sea green eyes never left his red eyes.

Peter pulled the blade away, confused. Why wasn't she crying? Why wasn't she yelling? Peter's eyes became green.

"There is nothing you can do to me that will make me scared of you. Hook did worst things then cut me with a knife." Winter said.

"Whatever." Peter said.

He let go of her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, unlike boys, I need to go take a bath. And if you won't let me do so alone, then I suggest you come along." Winter said.

"Alright, and don't worry, I'll give you some privacy." Peter said.

Winter shrugged.

"I did worst things then undress and take a bath in front of the filthy crew of the Jolly Roger." Winter said, walking toward the edge of the camp where their was a lake with a waterfall, where the lake was.

"Why was Hook so cruel to you? Why didn't he just kill you?" Peter asked.

"The fact that I was the child of the man that had killed the one thing he loved most, was why he was so cruel. But what stopped him from killing me, is that I was the one thing he had left of the woman that he loved. He couldn't find it in his heart to kill me." Winter said.

"And so because of the way you were treated, you came to the point you couldn't trust anyone." Peter said.

Winter nodded.

"And I have hidden that fact from Henry and the rest of the citizens in Storybrook. You're the only to know." Winter said.

They finally reached the lake. Peter sat down and leaned against a tree. He took out his pipes and played a few notes.

"So that's why you can hear my music. You were forced to feel alone and abandoned always." Peter said.

Winter nodded. She set hat down on the ground. Then she took off her belt and her coat. Then she sat down and undid her boots. She also undid her braid as Peter continued playing.

She then unbuttoned her blouse, setting it on the ground with the rest of her things. Then she took off her pants. Leaving on her bra and underwear, Winter then walked into the lake.

Winter turned and faced Peter. Peter looked at her. He watched as then disappeared under the water. Feeling as if she was toying with him.

A few seconds later, she appeared in the middle of the lake, once again disappearing. Then reappearing by a couple of rocks under the waterfall. Winter then pulled herself up onto the rocks.

She walked over and stood under the waterfall, facing Peter. Peter found that when she stretched he could see her ribs. She was abnormally skinny. Winter tilted her head back and got her face wet. Her hair becoming stuck to her back.

"Peter?"

Peter turned and saw the lost boys looking around at the camp. He blew a really high note. The boys turned and smiled at Peter.

"Peter, what are you doing over here?" Devin asked.

Winter smirked.

"That's not a good way to win over my heart." Winter joked.

Peter smiled back.

"Well, you never made me promise not to tell." Peter replied.

"True." She said.

The lost boys looked at her.

"What are you doing?" One asked.

"Taking a bath. I had to wash some boar blood off." Winter said, telling a half truth. She did have to wash some blood off. But not all of it was from a boar.

Then one of the less fearful of the lost boys took his shirt off and jumped into the lake. Soon the rest of the boys followed his lead. Winter smiled. Peter played his music on his pipes.

But after a few minutes of rough housing and splashing with the boys, Winter left the lake and went up to Peter.

"You going to join us?" Winter asked.

"Do I really have to?" Peter said.

"Yes. Even though you're a demon and pretty much heartless, you aren't heartless enough to not have fun once in a while." Winter said.

Winter grabbed his hand and was trying to pull him into the lake. As she did so, Peter saw what looked like the beginning of a scar on her shoulder blade.

"Winter, turn around." Peter said.

Winter confused, turned around. But Peter could not see her back, for her hair covered it. Peter grabbed her hair and moved it so it was over her shoulder. Peter gasped.

Winter's back was covered in scars. It looked like a mix between scars from a knife, a hook, and a whip.

"Did Hook do this to you?" Peter asked, tracing one of the scars.

Winter tensed up and bit her lip. When she tensed up, Peter moved his hand away. Winter moved her hair back to the way it was.

"Yes. But let's not worry about that now. Now come on. Please." Winter begged, tugging on his arm again.

"I'm good right where I am." Peter said.

Winter pouted and headed to the lake. Peter started playing his pipes again. Winter smirked as her back was to him.

After a few notes, water hit him in the face. Winter laughed as Peter's now soaked hat covered his face. He lifted his hat and glared at Winter. But it was a playful glare unlike it had been earlier that morning.

"Oh, you wanna play that way, uh?" Peter said.

He set his hat down on the ground next to his pipes. Then he took his shirt off. His eyes never left Winter who stood on the beach waiting for him.

And then, Peter quickly grabbed Winter before she could react.

"Peter!" She said as he flew to the top of the waterfall.

Her pale cold hands pushed against his tan warm chest.

"Let go." She giggled.

"You ready?" Peter asked, smirking.

"No." Winter said, eyes wide.

"One." Peter said.

"I know what you're thinking." Winter said.

"Two." Peter said, taking a step back.

"Don't do you dare." Winter said.

"Three!" He shouted as he stepped forward throwing her over the water.

Winter screamed as she hit the water. Peter laughed along with the lost boys. He jumped in after her.


	8. Chapter 7

It was around noon, before the lost boys left the lake. Peter, too, left the lake. Winter followed after him. She twisted her hair and dried her hair.

"You know, you aren't as bad as I thought. But you still have a dark side, that's not Pan." Winter said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Peter said.

Once her hair was dry, she picked her stuff, Peter doing the same, and they head back to Peter's tent. Peter closed the tent flap behind them.

"So, about lunch." Winter said, her back turned to Peter as he took his pants and boxers off.

He grabbed a new pair of boxers and put them on. Then, he pulled his pants on.

"We have some boar meat already saved up from a while ago. we also have some crops there as well. It's in a silo near the edge of camp." Peter said, pulling his shirt on.

Winter wrung her pants out and then she put them on.

"Oh, by the way, while I was in Storybrook, I brought the Jolly Roger back. We can go there after lunch and get you some new clothes." Peter said.

Winter smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." She said.

«««»»»

The lost boys were sparring along with Peter as Winter roasted some of the boar meat. Meanwhile, she also was making a stew using some roots she found by the lake along with the other crops they had.

And then, Winter removed the pot and Boar. She began slicing the boar into big enough pieces to satisfy the boys and set them on plates. Then she grabbed bowls they had and put the stew into them, setting them next to the plates.

"Lunch is ready!" Winter said.

The boys ran over, picking up a bowl and a plate. After they had grabbed them, then Peter grabbed the last plate and bowl. He sat down next to Winter.

She smiled at their happy faces as they quickly ate.

"Wow, I forgot what it felt like to eat non burnt food." One boy said.

Others nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Peter asked.

"I'm good." Winter answered.

"When you stretch, I can see you ribcage, that's not healthy." Peter said.

"The only reason why you don't see my ribcage fully is because Mary Margaret makes me eat. I learned to cook from her." Winter said.

"Who's Mary Margaret?" Peter asked.

"She's Henry's grandmother, Snow White. In Storybrook, we got new names." Winter answered.

"What do you mean by we?" Peter asked. "Shouldn't it be they?"

"That's the other thing. Hook changed my name when he took me in. Even though the curse didn't effect me, my name was still changed. Rumpel told me so." Winter answered.

"What was your name?" Peter asked.

"Kalake." Winter answered.

Peter stared at her surprised.

"So all this time, you were living the wrong life, not even knowing your real name?" Peter asked.

Winter nodded. Then she got up and grabbed the pot.

"I'm going to go wash this, before we go." Winter then left the fire.

Peter watched her go. He began to eat his food like the rest of them, forgetting about making Winter eat.

«««»»»

Peter and Winter went onto the Jolly Roger.

"So, have you searched the ship before?" Winter asked.

Peter shook his head.

"Then I better be careful. It feels weird being back on board after everything that has happened." Winter said.

Then, together they went below deck. Winter began seeing ghostly images of herself waking the halls and the crew harassing her.

She stopped in front of a door, biting her lip. She turned the knob and opened the door, then she gasped.

Peter's eyes widened. Winter walked inside the room as if in a trance.

Torture devices lined the walls. And all of them were covered in blood. Winter sank to her knees as she stared at the dried blood in the center of the room. This was where she had been found by Emma.

"Winter?" Peter asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, Henry's mom, found me here. I was almost dead. And she saved me." Winter said.

"So this blood is . . ." Peter's voice faltered.

"Mine." Winter finished.


	9. Chapter 8

Peter finally was able to get Winter to leave the room and to continue on down towards her room. Once inside, she gathered her clothes into a bag Peter let her borrow.

"I should have looked around before I brought you here. If I had known I would have burned and melted those things a long time ago." Peter said.

Winter indiscreetly shivered. She scratched the back of the neck.

"It's okay." She said.

"No, it's not okay. That room is unacceptable on my ship. It's a disgrace." Peter growled.

"Well, I'm done. Let's go." Winter said.

"I'm going to come back so that I can fix that room." Peter said.

"You do that. But I'm not coming back. And you aren't going to make me." Winter said, walking past him.

Peter followed after her.

"You don't have to. If I were you I wouldn't either." Peter agreed.

«««»»»

Winter was making Dinner, and she thought that Peter had taken the boys out to play a game or hunting, so she didn't think anything of it when he was gone.

It took an hour till Peter got back with the rest of the lost boys.

"I was worried you'd all be late. Dinner's done." Winter said.

"Peter, why won't you tell us what that blood was on the floor?" A lost boy asked.

Winter nearly dropped the spoon in her hand. Her eyes widened.

"That's what you were doing?! I thought you were out hunting or playing a game!" Winter shouted.

"I told you that I wouldn't make you go back." Peter said.

The lost boys made a pile of the metal, outside the campfire. Winter frowned. Peter went up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Winter moved away from him.

"If you expect me to wash those ugly things, I won't do it!" Winter frowned.

The boys grabbed their plates and bowls and sat in their spots. They watched their leader argue with her as they ate.

"I'm not going to make you do anything with them! But I will be turning those into swords or something else as long as they don't burn." Peter said.

"And you know, if you had told me that you were going to clean that room out, then maybe I would have helped you!" She turned and marched off.

Peter shook his head and watched her leave.

"What's wrong with her?" A boy asked.

"Nothing." Peter replied.

«««»»»

Winter changed out of her clothes and into a white night gown. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep.

But she couldn't. And Peter hadn't entered the tent. She sighed. She got up and walked out of the tent.

She found that the pile of tools and both Peter were gone. Winter went to the lake. In fact, Peter was there, washing the blood off off of the tools. But right next to him, helping him, was Pan.

Winter hid behind a tree.

"See, it's better if you just killed her. She's too much work. And far too powerful. Her power exceeds yours." Pan said.

"I'm not going to! I made a deal, and I can't break it!" Peter growled.

Winter frowned. She walked out from behind the tree.

"Peter." She said.

Peter turned surprised. He got up and went toward her. She took a step back.

"You keep on saying how you can't break the deal. So, I swear on Neverland that I give you permission to break every promise and deal that we make. But I do not give you permission to harm Henry." Winter said. "So if you wish to kill me, then kill me."

Winter turned and walked away.

"Can I kill her?" Pan asked.

"No." Peter growled. "Kalake!"

Winter froze. She turned to him. Her eyes narrowed.

"Just because you know my real name, doesn't give you permission to use it!" She yelled.

Then she turned around and ran back towards the camp.


	10. Chapter 9

Winter grabbed a satchel and began putting her stuff into it. She had had enough of this. One minute, Peter was caring. The next minute he acted like he wanted to kill her. She couldn't take it anymore. She changed into her regular clothes and put the night gown in the satchel.

Then she turned to leave. Peter entered the tent. Winter ran right into him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter asked, his eyes flashing red.

"I can't take this anymore. One minute you care about me the next you're trying to kill me. Make up your mind before I leave!" Winter shouted, her eyes narrowed.

"You aren't going anywhere." Peter growled, his eyes becoming red.

He walked toward Winter. She backed up until her back was against the wall. Peter grabbed his knife and put it against her throat.

"This is the real you. Do it, Peter. Show who you really are, a monster." Winter said.

Peter growled. Then, he did something that surprised her. He kissed her. Winter's eyes widened.

"I'm not a monster." Peter said, his eyes returning to green.

"But you won't make me change my mind. You just tried to kill me." Winter said.

She pushed past him. Peter grabbed her wrist and whirled her around to face him.

"Kalake, don't go." Peter said.

"I told you, don't call me Kalake or anything close to that." Winter said.

"I care about you. Even I'm confused. And I need you to stay." Peter said.

Winter bit her lip. Part of her said to just turn around and leave. This will only end in heart break. The other part of her told her to stay with him. Help him figure everything out. Maybe he could become good.

"I'll stay." Winter said.

Peter pulled her into a hug. She layed her head on his chest.

"I can't believe you. After everything I told you. I warned you! She's ruined everything!"

They looked at the tent flap. Pan stood there with his arms crossed.

"Winter." Peter said, pushing her behind him.

"I'm not afraid of him." Winter said, stepping in front of him.

Winter took out her sword and Pan drew his knife.

"It's time to end this." Winter said, charging him.

Pan ran at her. Winter began fighting him, pushing him back till they were outside in the clearing.

Slowly, the sky began to brighten. Winter smiled.

"The sun's coming up." Winter said.

"The sun won't kill me. It just makes me invisible." Pan replied.

The sound of their fighting and the fact that the sun was coming up, woke the lost boys up. They were surprised to see Winter fighting against Pan.

Pan tried to stab Winter in the side. She was too slow to block him. She cried out as he pulled the knife from the side, a smile on his face.

"You can't kill a shadow, Winter.." Pan said, knocking the sword out of her hand.

"Don't be so sure about that. And by the way," Winter said, an icicle forming in her hand. And then she stabbed it into his heart. "My name is Kalake."

Pan's eyes widened as he crumbled to the ground. His body became a black imprint in the ground.

Winter sank to her knees, a hand on her side. Peter ran to her side.

"No. I can fix this. We can fix this." Peter said.

The lost boys surrounded her.

"You can help her, can't you?" Peter asked, one of the boys who had had a bit more experience in the medical field.

"Peter, she's lost too much blood. If she were in better condition we could save her." The boy answered.

"No." Peter said, looking down at Winter.

"Promise me something, Peter. Don't break it." Winter said.

"Anything." Peter said.

"Bring me back to Storybrook." Winter answered. "My family would want to be there."

"I will. I swear on Neverland." Peter said.

"Good." She said.

And then, with one final breath, the light left her sea green eyes.

"No. Please! Wake up! Kalake!" Peter said.

But she didn't move. Peter curled his body around hers and began to cry over her.


	11. Chapter 10

The stars in the sky shone brightly. Henry looked at the stars. It had been a week since Winter had traded places with him. And now, he looked at the stars thinking of her.

"Henry?" Emma asked, coming into the room.

"I miss, Winter." Henry said.

"I know you do. I miss her, too." Emma said.

When his back was turned, that was when Peter came and appeared. He slowly flew until he stood at the window. Emma's eyes widened.

"Peter?" She asked.

"Where's Winter?" Henry asked, turning to him.

Peter showed them the limp body of Winter. Her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed across her chest. Her sea green eyes were closed.

"Come in, quickly." Emma said.

Peter flew in. Together, the three left Henry's room and went to the kitchen were Mary Margaret and Prince Charming were.

"What's he doing here?" Charming said, grabbing his gun.

"I come in peace. I'm not here to take Henry." Peter said, his voice was small and quiet.

"Then why are you here?" Mary Margaret asked.

Peter went to the couch where he gently set Winter down.

"Peter, what happened?" Emma asked, her arms around Henry.

Henry stared at Winter in confusion. He didn't understand.

"My shadow's name is Pan. He attacked Winter during the first night. He had cut her neck. I took care of it. For a while, he didn't bother her. But then, I was talking with him. Me and her argued. She was going to leave. I convinced her not to. Then, Pan and Winter fought. He had stabbed her in the side. She then stabbed him in the heart, killing him. She had lost a good amount of blood in the fight. She had barely eaten during the time she was there, so she was weak and wasn't able to make it." Peter answered, explaining.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked, getting out of his Emma's grip. Tears threatened to fall.

"She's dead." Peter said.

"No. No!" Henry yelled.

Emma hugged him as he cried into her shirt.

"The last thing she said to me, was to bring her back here. And I swore on Neverland that I would." Peter said.

"Thank you, Peter." Mary said.

He nodded. He looked at Winter sadly.

"One more thing, her name wasn't Winter." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Charming asked.

"Hook named her Winter. But I'm guessing that the name that Rumpel had given her, was Kalake." Peter said.

«««»»»

In the morning, Emma went with Henry to Rumpel's shop.

"Rumpel?" Emma called.

He stepped out.

"Emma, what can I help you with?" He asked.

"Peter visited us last night." Emma started.

Bae appeared.

"Why would he do that?" He growled.

"He didn't come for Henry. Apparently he had come to talk to us. Winter was fighting his shadow. And the last thing she had told him was to bring her here." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Rumpel asked.

"She's dead?" Bae asked.

Emma nodded. Rumpel's eyes widened and he collapsed onto a chair.

"No." He said.

Henry ran to him and hugged him. Rumpel wrapped an arm around him and put his chin on Henry as tears began to fall. Bae put a hand on his hip, and covered his mouth with the other.

"I was wondering if you would like to give her a funeral." Emma said.

"We should." Bae said, nodding.

Rumpel took a deep breath as Henry sat next to him. Rumpel wiped away his tears.

"How long has she been dead?" Rumpel asked.

"Peter said that she had died that morning. So about a day." Emma answered.

"I need to see her." Rumpel said.

"Ok." Emma said.

«««»»»

Emma opened the door to the apartment. It was empty, except for Winter who lay unmoving on the couch.

Rumpel hobbled over to her. He got down on a knee and put his hand on her cheek. Her skin was colder and paler than normal.

"My baby girl." Rumpel said, as tears started to fall once again.

"Peter also said that Hook had changed her name to Winter. That you had named her-" Emma started.

"Kalake. No one knew that except for me. She must have told him." Rumpel said.

"Peter had also said a few other things that I should tell you in private." Emma said.

Runpel stood up and followed Emma up the stairs. Bae stayed with Henry.

"What else did he say?" Rumpel asked.

Emma put her hands in her pockets.

"They had been getting her some more clothes in the Jolly Roger, when they found this room full of torture devices. This morning, I even examined her. She has scars on her back. It looks like a mix between, a sword, a whip, and a hook." Emma whispered.

"What?!" Rumpel yelled.

"I didn't want to scare Henry. He loved her so much." Emma said, looking down the stairs at him.

"If he wasn't already dead, I would've killed him." Rumpel growled.

"So would I. And I'm guessing Bae and Henry wouldn't hesitate either." Emma agreed.


	12. Chapter 11

Peter and the lost boys were gathered around a fire. Peter played a slow sad song. When he finished the song, the boys looked at him.

"Peter, why were you arguing so much?" A boy asked.

"Because she was so stubborn." Peter answered.

"You've changed." Another boy said.

"I know. And I have a question for you." Peter said.

"What is it?" Devin asked.

"In honor of Kalake, anybody who wants to go to storybrook or their home, can." Peter answered.

"So, we can go home?"

Peter watched as Wendy, John, and Michael came out of the woods. Peter nodded.

"Then we're going." Wendy said.

"Anybody else?" Peter asked.

The boys shook their heads. They had been in Neverland for as long as they could remember. This was their home.

"Peter, what will happen to you now that she's dead?" A boy asked.

Peter shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Peter answered.

«««»»»

Regina and Rumpel stood in front of Winter's casket. Winter's white curly hair was spread out around her head like a halo. A bunch of white lilies where laid on her chest and her hands were crossed over them. She wore a white dress that fit her form beautifully.

"When I look at her, all I can think is that she's sleeping. And that at any moment, she'll wake up." Rumpel said, his hand on top of hers.

"Why did you want me here, Rumpel?" Regina asked.

"I was wondering, if maybe, you might be able to bring her back?" Rumpel asked.

"I can't. The only person who ever came close to doing so, was my mother." Regina answered.

"I just can't believe this. I had just got her back. And then she was taken from me again by Peter. Now, she's dead. How could I have not realized it?" Rumpel said, shaking his head, a tear falling down his cheek.

"We'll bury her tonight, under the stars." Regina said, patting his shoulder.

"She would like that." Rumpel agreed.

«««»»»

The full moon shone brightly. Red appeared in her wolf form. She sniffed the air and howled. Then she growled as Peter landed on the ground.

"You." Rumpel spat, he walked toward him.

"Wait, I come in piece. I don't mean any harm." Peter said.

"But I that you were dying?" Emma asked.

"I am. But, Kalake was born on Neverland, making her a Neverlandian. Any deal or promise she makes is unbreakable. But she said that any deal or promise I could break. But she didn't give me the ability to harm Henry. And I would never do that." Peter answered.

Rumpel stared at him confused.

"I need to say goodbye to her, one last time. I also wanted to let her and you all to know, that I freed Wendy and her brothers. I gave the lost boys a choice, they decided to stay." Peter said.

They let Peter walk up to Winter. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Kalake. This is all my fault. But I swear on Neverland that I will never forget you." Peter said.

Then he leaned down and kissed her. After that, he flew back to Neverland. The rest of them said their goodbyes to Winter.

Rumpel was the last one. He walked up to her and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Kalake. You have made me so proud to be your father." Rumpel said.

And he backed away. The dwarfs closed the lid over her. And then they lowered the coffin into the grave where she was buried.


	13. Chapter 12

Kalake looked around at her surroundings. She was in Storybrook. The town was empty.

"Hello?!" She yelled. "Anybody there?!"

"Hello, _Kalake._ "

Kalake turned around and saw Pan standing at the end of the street.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Oh, this isn't Storybrook. We're just inside your mind." Pan said.

"And why is that?" Kalake asked.

"Because, I supposedly killed you. But really, I just stuck you in a coma. You should be five feet under the ground right now. By tomorrow, you will be dead." Pan answered.

"What?" She growled.

"Exactly. You may have separated me from Peter, but I was able to attach myself to your shadow. So now, I am you." Pan said, smiling.

"You're sick." Kalake said, shaking her head.

"No, I'm just smart." Pan said.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kalake asked, walking toward him. "Is it because I was so close to Peter? That I was able to get him to become good?"

"It's none of your business." Pan growled.

"Well, for your information, I'm not going down without a fight." Kalake said.

"I expected as much." Pan said.

And then the shadows from the buildings melted away and turned into shadowy people that stood next to Pan.

Kalake decided to try something she had never done before. She raised her hands as snow appeared and then, ice and snow warriors stood around her.

"Get her!" Pan shouted.

Kalake thrust her hand forward as the warriors ran out to meet the shadow people.

Clouds appeared covering the sun, but not completely. Still the shadows remained. They became more solid. And they easily reformed.

Kalake growled as she tried to move the clouds away. Darkness gave the shadows more power.

"I would have thought that shadows would be more powerful with the sun." Kalake said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not an ordinary shadow. Peter is a demon. That is why the night gives us power. The moon is our light." Pan said.

"So what happens when it's a new moon?" Kalake asked.

"We don't appear. As long as there is a little light then we appear." Pan answered.

Kalake smiled.

"Thanks for the tip." She said.

And she raised her hands to the sky and concentrated. The clouds darkened. Kalake sank to her knees as the clouds went back to the way they were before.

"You cannot defeat me. You are weak. And that is why I never did understand how Peter could like you so much." Pan said.

Kalake's eyes narrowed. She got back up to her feet. She raised her hands once more up to the sky. She looked at Pan.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" She shouted.

The clouds darkened making the sky as dark as night. But now, there were no stars, there was no sun, and there was no moon.

The ice warriors began killing the shadows. And soon, the shadows existed no more. An icicle formed in Kalake's hand and she threw it at Pan. It impaled him.

"NO!" He shouted as he disappeared.

Kalake sank to her knees and then she collapsed to the ground.

«««»»»

Kalake opened her sea green eyes. Pan was right. She was inside a coffin under the ground. Icicles appeared in both of her hands as she started cutting the coffin and digging her way out of their.

After half an hour of digging, she finally saw the nightsky. She crawled out of the hole. She stood up and wiped the dirt off of her dress.

She smiled as she found that she was in Storybrook. Peter had kept his promise.

Kalake flew across the street to Mary Margaret's apartment. Instead of using the door, she went to the room that she had shared with Henry. The window was opened, so she crawled in through it.

Kalake quietly picked up her clothes and other things that were in the closet. Then she quietly left Henry's room and went to the bathroom.

«««»»»

Emma heard the bathroom door shut. She looked over at her parents that were both asleep. Then she went upstairs and opened Henry's door. He was asleep, but the window was open.

She went over to it, closed it, and then locked the window. She heard the bathroom door open up behind her. She froze.

"Oh, crap."

Emma whirled around and screamed, waking up everyone in the apartment.

Charming and Mary ran up the stairs. They stopped when they saw Kalake. When Henry saw her, his eyes widened and he saw smiled.

He got out of bed and hugged her. Kalake laughed.

"Hey, Henry." She said.

"I thought you were dead!" He said.

"So did I." Kalake agreed.

"How are you alive?" Emma asked.

"When I destroyed Peter's shadow, Pan attached himself to mine. I kind of had to battle him. I wasn't dead, I was just in a coma. But I finally beat him. Just in time too. How long was I under the ground?" Winter asked.

"A day." Mary Margaret answered.

"Good. If I had been under their a moment later, I probably would have been dead." Winter said.


	14. Epilogue

After saying goodbye to her father and brother once again, Kalake left to go to Neverland.

Kalake smiled when she saw the familiar island. She slowly flew till she stood on the shore. This was indeed her island home.

Kalake slowly walked through the forest, trying to be as quiet as she could. The full moon was in the middle of the sky. Kalake knew that the boys would be asleep.

But as Kalake reached the camp, she heard someone playing the pipes. Hiding behind a tree, she watched Peter play the pipes. She was standing behind him.

She was confused as to why he was still awake. But this gave her the perfect opportunity.

Kalake stepped out of the forest and quietly crept up behind Peter. Peter didn't notice her. And as she stood right behind him, she smirked.

Then Kalake tackled Peter to the ground.

"Got ya!" She yelled.

Peter's green eyes widened when he saw her.

"K-kalake?" He asked.

"Who else, dummy?" She said, laughing.

"How?" Peter asked.

"That's a story for the morning. By the way, I heard that you changed your ways. I'm proud of you." Kalake said, leaning on her hands that were on either side of his head.

Her braided white hair fell across her shoulder. Peter smiled. Then Kalake leaned down and kissed him.


End file.
